A number of devices are available that afford the movement of the human foot under different conditions. Such devices include trays which are rotatably and/or pivotably mounted. However, heretofore there has not been available a device that allows the user to subject the foot to be exercised to a series or a variety of exercising conditions. In other words, the devices heretofore available have been limited to one or very few motions and/or tensions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an exerciser that is readily assembled and affords a variety of these conditions.
Another aim is the provision of an apparatus that has a means for attaching to it at least one other means for varying the motions involved in activating the device.
A still further provision of this invention is an adjustable apparatus that can be used on a flat surface for affording the exercising of the human foot under a variety of conditions such as weight and angles.
These and other objectives will appear hereinafter with reference to the description below and to the drawings described below, all of which is given for illustrative purposes only and is not limitative and the drawings which are described below.